How Soul Eater Pulls Off Christmas
by Doublebee
Summary: A small holiday collection of S.E oneshots, just in time for Christmas! Mainly SoMa romance-wise, but I might try some TsuStar in other chapters. Have a happy holidays, folks! Oh, and if you could review, I'd appreciate it. Chapter 7 is up, folks!
1. Mistletoe Mishap

**Christmas time! You all know what that means: Soul Eater Christmas fics! And, since I wanted to give it a try, I think I'm going to do a traditional Christmas oneshot collection for this year. :3 Mhmm. So, here's your first little dishing, and it's only the 4****th**** of December! Cx**

** Still don't own Soul Eater. I'd be changing that messed up cover-art for chapter 79 and 80 if I did. xP (Seriously, the hell was with that?)**

Soul sighed as he kicked his feet up onto his desk, slouching down in his seat as Stein's lecture became the only noise filling the room. Maka shot him a look for being so impolite, but he merely gave her a snort as he slouched deeper into his seat.

"Soul," the meister warned in a hushed voice, emerald eyes glancing at him.

He rolled his ruby red eyes, a hand on his headband in order to pull it down over his eyes.

"Relax, Maka. It's not like this is important stuff."

She only shook her head, and Soul smirked as he rested his hand back, snoozing lightly through the rest of the lecture. Maka might've very well left the boy behind, seeing as she was nearly halfway down the stairs once he finally caught up with her, that was even with her winter gear of gloves, a snow beanie and her trench coat.

"What's the rush?" He asked tiredly, tightening the black scarf—with his trademark Soul icon on it—around his neck and stuffing his own gloved hands into the warmth of his pockets.

Maka shifted her books to her right hip as she waited to get through the doorway. "It's winter break, Soul, weren't you paying attention? God, you don't even listen to _good _things in class! Maybe if you actually went to _bed_ some nights, you wou—"

He cut her off mid-rant by grabbing her upper arm, and tugging her away from the doorway. The blonde frowned, stumbling after him with a slight glare as his gaze was fixed elsewhere, looking rather terrified.

"What is your _problem_, Soul?"

"..."

"Soul?" Maka turned completely towards him, looking a little more worried than upset. His gaze was pinned over her head, making his jaw gape a bit. The meister followed his line of sight, before rolling her eyes.

"Mistletoe? Are you kidding me?"

"Explains why everyone took so long to get through the door." Soul replied.

Maka snorted, rolling her eyes once again as she tugged on Soul's arm. "C'mon, Soul."

Soul staggered after her, fidgeting with a frown. "Maka! Can you _not_ see the mistletoe up there? Do you even _know_ what that means?"

"I hate mistletoe, therefore, Soul, I don't care."

Maka grinded her teeth together at the thought of her father, carrying around a piece of mistletoe in his pocket during the holidays. Some women thought it was just too cute to pass up, but Maka vowed to hate that stupid little plant the rest of her life.

Soul couldn't think of a clever response to this, so he let Maka drag him by the arm until he stopped her at the doorway. With a bite of his lower lip, he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, making Maka freeze completely against him.

"There. Merry Christmas and let's get the hell outta here." He mumbled, grabbing her hand as he tugged her down the hallway.

Maka was still too amazed with the fact her weapon had actually, _willingly_ kissed her. Although he had hand one hand in his grasp, Maka used her other gloved hand to gently feel her lips, almost expecting his warmth to still be there.

Maybe mistletoe wasn't the _worst_ thing about the holidays…

**Since I don't like mistletoe much myself, I thought about how I could use that against poor little Maka. xD And, seeing Spirit's her father, he probably abused the power of the plant, so yeah, it kinda worked, don'cha think?**

** Reviews make me very happy and I love people who give them to me. C: Until next time!**


	2. A Time For Snuggling

**I warn you, these chapters are going to be VERY short. It's just little oneshots, so that's okay, no? …The answer is yes, if you're confused. xD Anyway, happy 5/6****th**** of December guys!**

** Soul Eater = Not mine.**

"Soul, can you turn the heater on?"

"Nope," came his aloof reply as the scythe plopped down on the couch beside his meister, a candy cane protruding from his lips.

Maka gave a small frown as she shivered. "Why not?"

He only shot her a smirk through his peppermint treat. "One, because Soul just sat down. And two, it's not working. It hasn't since May, duh."

The blonde only shivered again, this time, bringing her knees up to her chest. "But it's freezing in here, Soul!" She whined, her teeth nearly chattering.

"Then use a blanket, stupid." Soul replied, whipping the fleece throw from the top of the couch nicely onto her shoulders, but not without a small roll of those crimson eyes at her stupidity. Maka, on the other hand, paid him no mind as she snuggled into the blanket, wrapping it around her freezing front as well.

"Still not as nice as the heater…"

Fed up with her complaints, Soul adjusted the candy cane in his mouth so it stuck out away from Maka, before he tugged her into a hug. She made a slight squeak as he clamped her against him, but he merely grinned at the bright blush that danced across her cheeks. Even after a few moments, Maka opened up her own blanket-covered arms and wrapped them around his middle.

After a few moments of silence, Maka was the one who broke it with a tiny giggle as she scooted closer to her scythe, wrapping the blanket around him as well.

"You're pretty warm, too, I guess," Maka mumbled, burying her face into Soul's shoulder. "And you smell like candy cane."

"Peppermint." Soul corrected with a soft snicker, wriggling the sweet in his mouth just a bit as he just about clung to his meister.

The scythe-wielder let out a content sigh as she rested her jaw on her weapon's shoulder with a smile.

"Maybe I can deal with the cold, for now."

The scythe grinned triumphantly, his hands rubbing soothingly at her back, sure he'd just claimed another victory from Maka, before she added:

"We still need to get the heater fixed, Soul."

He couldn't help the small curse he let out under his breath.

**Ahhh, one of the best parts of winter, snuggling up with your boy/girlfriends on those cold nights~ x3 One of my favorite parts, anyway. Well, hope you liked it, I was kinda stumped on how to do this one, but whatever!**

** Review please? I'd be happy. C:**


	3. With a Pinch of Sugar

**Nyaaa, I've been home sick like, 5 days. I feel MISERABLE. So, I decided I'd finish up a new chapter for you guys, because I really don't wanna do homework while I'm hacking my lungs up. So I seriously apologize if it's not really good, I might go fix it later if it's that bad.**

** Meh, they're not a couple so much as "friends with benefits" here so, don't get that mixed up. I don't really like making them a steady couple, it ruins all the fun with what you can do. Cx**

** Soul Eater still isn't mine. But my friend got me a necklace that has Soul's soul on it. It's pretty damn cool. :D**

Soul could only grin happily to himself when he finally smelled one of the best scents he'd ever known. It was intoxicating, to nearly anyone who stepped foot in their apartment during the holidays. Hell, it was almost like whiffing Sharpies, to the demon scythe, seeing he only got to smell, and taste, this once every winter.

Maka's sweets.

Every year in December, Soul nearly died of excitement when she pulled out the cookie sheets, muffin pans, and cake tins from the cabinets, and refused to tell him what she'd make. So, he'd wait. And wait. And wait. Until she finally placed her goods on the kitchen table and all over the counters, and let him try every single one.

And they were good. They were _really_ good. There was no doubt that she tried her hardest, and succeeded. The weapon had even, openly, no less, admitted to her face last year that:

"Oh, my God, Maka, these brownies are like, eating sex."

Of course, that earned him a swift cookie sheet to the head, seeing as she couldn't find a book in quick enough time to beat him with. But it was true, he meant it, her sweets were just too damn good.

And, even now, as the weapon slowly tip-toed from his room, and poked his head in the kitchen, he took a huge inhale of the strong, heavenly scent.

There Maka was, a yellow apron tied around her as she held a huge glass bowl, stirring it calmly, yet effectively, as she hummed. Soul grinned, sneaking behind her, his arms gently wrapping around hers, cause her to jump and nearly drop the bowl of batter she was stirring.

"Don't drop _that_!" Soul mockingly cried out, resting his jaw on her shoulder as he laced their fingers together around her stirring spatula. Once realizing who was close to her, she grinned, letting out a small giggled as she continued to stir, even with his hand around hers.

"I would never," she replied calmly, smiling brightly as she reached to set the bowl on the counter.

Soul smirked, letting her go only to do that task, before tugging her back to him by the bow that held her apron around her hips. She let out a squeal as he dragged her briefly across the floor, before laughing as he pulled her into a hug.

"Soul, you're still getting some when I'm done cooking, I always give you the first taste."

He smirked, twirling one of her blonde pigtails around his finger. "I know."

She frowned a bit, looking like a small child. "Then what gives with all the hugging? You don't hug, you've said it yourself like, over a zillion times."

The weapon only gave her a cheshire grin, his red eyes glinting with something Maka couldn't put her finger on. He gave her a slight wink, before planting a tiny kiss on her nose, and pushing her gently away.

"Get back to cooking, missy." He jokingly chastised, not wanting to creep her out with a sudden 'I love you' sort of thing.

Maka stared at him, before silently turning back to her untouched bowl of batter, mindlessly beginning to stir again.

_He kissed my nose? That's weird, even for that-_

"And make sure to make those peppermint cookie things again! Those were _awesome _last year!" Soul called as he wandered back off to his room, leaving Maka alone in the kitchen once more, confused from his presence.

_On second thought, that was pretty normal, I guess. It's not like I _mind_ kisses or anything…_

**I live with a cooking-ly challenged father, and no mother, so I don't really know the smells of Christmas, etc. But, I know it must be yummy, with all the food we eat! So, y'know, couldn't pass that up. ;3 Besides, Soul giving her an ambush snug, that's cute, no? …Sorry, my head hurts.**

** Reviews might make me get better quicker… :D Then you can have more chapters… Just sayin'.**


	4. Frozen Lips

**This one isn't so much 'Christmas' as it is just a 'winter time' theme, just for you all to know. ;3**

** Soul Eater isn't mine still. Wish it was… xP**

Maka only kneeled for a second, before launching herself back up into the air, her trusty scythe in hand as she let out a defiant scream. The red-black blade of Soul slashed quickly and cleanly through the kishin Maka had pinned beneath them. As per usual, the enemy burst into a black, unsettled orb, before bursting into a calm, crimson soul that hover over where the kishin-egg had been taken down.

And, usually, Maka either held Soul out in order to claim his prize, or let him transform back into human form completely. But this time, she had gotten a little too happy over their victory…

"Soul! Soul, we did it!" The tech squealed as she lifted the heel of the scythe up, knowing that would be her partner's upper half.

Soul's reflection appeared in the blade, giving the girl a grin and a shrug. "Why would I expect any different from us? We're one bad ass team."

Maka, however, was grinning like an idiot, nearly swinging Soul once more as she leaped up happily. She held a hand out randomly, and Soul stared at her from his blade's reflection, before coming to the same realization she had a few minutes ago.

She wasn't just happy about the soul, that was clear.

It was snowing.

"Amazing…" Maka breathed, her hand still keeping a tight grip on Soul's handle. Her emerald eyes stared at the small white flakes that seemed to drift carelessly to the ground, and Soul was simply amazed at her silent enjoyment of the odd weather.

That is, until she gave her scythe a quick twirl, before rubbing her cheek against his handle, and giving him a kiss as she did so. A _long_ kiss, more than just three seconds, like Maka's usual kissing rule. Soul gaped at her from the blade, his red eyes wide in amazement as she kept her puckered-up lips pressed firmly against his freezing handle.

His freezing, _metal_ handle.

"Maka, you might—"

" –ou!"

He had to bite back the loud cackle that threatened to leave his lips.

She'd gotten her lips stuck to him.

"Well what kinda _idiot_ kisses a scythe in the snow?"

Maka only stood there, her green eyes scowling up at his blade while her pink lips remained stuck to his handle. She didn't bother to answer him, because she already knew how stupid she looked with her lips glued to him. She did, however, slap her hand against the eyes that covered the heel of his blade, earning an annoyed grunt from the weapon.

"If you're gonna be pissy about it, I won't transform. And you can carry me home, _on your lips_. So choose wisely." He replied calmly, knowing he had Maka in the palm of his hand at the moment.

Choosing to spare herself the embarrassment of walking around town with a freezing Soul on her lips, Maka quickly shut up, and held Soul's handle with a sigh.

"Just, get me off." She mumbled through puckered lips, unable to help her bright red blush. Soul only grinned at her, before white light erupted from him as he took on his human form. Maka closed her eyes, keeping her same position as before, with her lips puckered. Soul quickly leaned down a bit, and pressed his lips against hers, one of his hands holding the back of her head gently. Maka let out a screech into his mouth, but he only released her lips of his own accord, grinning at her.

"There, are your lips warmed up yet?"

Maka instantly latched her arm around his waist, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well," she mumbled, "I think they could be warmer…"

Soul smirked, pulling his meister beside him as they walked back to their apartment together in the falling snow, neither one caring about the winter freeze upon them.

After all, a little snow couldn't hurt this team.

**Yeaaah. My friend and I saw a picture of Maka kissing Soul's scythe form, and my friend pointed out, "Couldn't her lips get stuck?" Perfect idea for a fic, no? x3 Ah well, I thought this came out pretty nice.**

** Please review? It lets me know I'm pleasing my readers. And I know your reading it, because I get emails when you guys favorite it and such. ;3 I'm no idiot.**


	5. WakeUp Call

**BEWARE THE SORTA-SMUT OF CHAPTER 5! It's not too bad, but y'know, some people might go batshit over it, so that's your warning. |: And if I get any rude messages on it, I'mma be pissed. You do NOT want me writing when I'm pissed, unless it's a dark fic, which this is not. So, if you don't enjoy a little SoMa crack and smut, then you best wait for the next chapter, and should probably go off yourself right now. C:**

** Soul Eater doesn't belong to meee. But it should, because I luff it. xD**

Soul was sleeping soundly in his bed, his mouth open in a light snore as he slept. Though, when he heard tiny footsteps pad into his room, the weapon blinked his crimson eyes a bit, in order to see Maka's silhouette, standing sheepishly in his room, wearing one of his longer T-shirts, and short shorts. Why she was wearing such cold clothing in winter, Soul didn't have a clue. But she looked adorable, with her bashful posture, and Soul could barely take it.

He sat up, yawning a bit as he stared at her, confused. "Maka? What are you doing in here?"

She knotted her hands together, her shoulders shrugging as she stepped closer. "I-I, wanted to sleep in your bed…"

Now, Soul may not have been a pervert, like his ninja companion _could_ be, but really. What 15 year-old boy would turn down such an adorable girl, for such a simple request?

With this in mind, the weapon quickly shimmied on his bed, making room for his meister. The female quickly padded over to his bed, slipping under the covers, and laying beside him. She almost instantly nuzzled her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him gently. Soul merely stared at her, though, his brain very, _very_ confused with her actions.

"You're warm…" she mumbled as she pressed light kisses along his jawbone, making the weapon shiver a bit.

"T-thanks?" He managed to squeak out.

Maka snuggled closer to him, her hand slowly sliding down his side, before her feathery touch slipped up his shirt, gently touching his bare hip. Soul bit back a slight moan, praying to any god that would listen that nothing embarrassing would happen to him right now to ruin this.

She continued to move her light touches over his strong abs, and up his back, before slowly trailing back down to his waist, brushing lightly between his legs, making Soul squirm visibly as he tried to keep down a moan.

But just as Maka's hand dared to tug at the waist of his pants, and venture even _deeper_ into the lion's den…

"Soul, get up!"

The weapon jumped as he awoke to Maka, standing at the side of his bed, her hands on her hips as she grinned at him. Soul blinked tiredly at her, almost frowning at the fact she wasn't in his bed beside him.

"Five more minutes." He growled.

"Mmm, you _might_ wanna get up now, like your meister says. Besides, it's Christmas Eve, lazy ass. You don't sleep in today."

Soul raised a tired brow at her. "I never usually do what you say…"

Maka sighed, rolling her eyes with a cheeky grin. "Well, if you say so, but your food's on the table, and we have last-minute shopping to do."

She began to turn away, and Soul was about to roll on his side to go back to sleep, before she giggled a bit, and said from his doorway:

"Oh, Happy Christmas Eve, Soul."

"Meh."

"And, that's a pretty nice tent you've got there."

Soul felt his heart stop at her words.

Maka only burst out into laughter as she trotted out of his room, leaving a completely embarrassed Soul to himself, her laughter still ringing in his ears after she'd left.

_Yeah, Happy Christmas 'Eve' to me._

**Sooo? I mean, it's pretty degrading for Soul, but I just HAD to have a tiny bit of smut-like stuff in here, it was needed. ;3 Besides, tis the season, and y'all want SoMa fluff, no? Cx**

** Review PLEASE. I really like to hear what you guys think!**


	6. Gift Wrap Waltz

**Sigh. I'm very tired right now. I hope this makes sense, because my brain is very slow as of right now. Enjoy more SoMa fluff. It's good for you.**

** S.E… isn't mine… for the ZILLIONTH time.**

A soft, Christmas-type jazz song filled the apartment as Maka sprawled herself out on the couch, taking a break from wrapping gifts for all her friends and family. She'd gotten to about 16 gifts, before she finally plopped down on the comfy couch, sighing softly as she listened to the music pour out of Soul's room.

The meister was practically asleep when she heard the crinkling of wrapping paper, which brought her from her snooze. Her green eyes caught sight of Soul, who was stepping over a spread of golden wrapping paper in order to approach Maka on the couch. He smirked once he saw she was awake, and sat down on the couch at her feet, maneuvering her legs into his lap as he sat down.

"Wrapping presents, I see?"

She nodded, smiling softly as she blew her bangs from her eyes. "Uh-huh. Figured I might as well do it when I don't have anything else to do."

Soul nodded a bit, glancing at the randomly assorted gifts that littered the living room, noting the perfect ribbons that sat on each one, matching the color of the gift it sat upon. It made the weapon smirk, knowing how hard Maka must've worked.

The song that had been drifting throughout the apartment ended, and another started up to take its place. Maka blinked in surprise when she saw Soul grin, before glancing at her his hand resting on her shin.

"Do you know this song?"

The meister shook her head, and said weapon looked amazed.

"You don't?"

She shook her head again, a faint blush of embarrassment crossing her cheeks.

Soul held out a hand to her, wriggling his fingers in a 'come on' fashion as he did so. Confused as to what he wanted, Maka merely plopped her hand in his waiting one, and nearly shrieked when he yanked her up off the couch with him to stand.

"What're you doing?" She demanded, frowning at him. But Soul only grinned calmly, his arm snaking around her waist while the other took hold of her hand.

"What do you think?"

Maka frowned, instantly trying to squirm away. But she was no match for his iron grip around her hips, and soon found herself giving in, placing her hand on his shoulder willingly.

The slow, soothing music continued to flow, the lyrics soft and barely heard as Soul gently swayed, stepping carefully as he led Maka in a dance. Her clumsy feet seemed to straighten up, knowing Soul was her dancing partner, and she found herself following him perfectly. Their eyes locked for a moment, before the meister looked away shyly, smiling a bit.

She could feel their soul wavelengths, how in-sync they were becoming. They almost seemed like one, if Maka wasn't paying much attention. Soul, however, was too intent on feeling Maka's bare hands happily in his own, and her hips under his hand. Of course, he enjoyed being held in weapon form, but this was much more of a connection for the two, a dance _not_ in battle.

Soul gave a soft smirk as he pushed Maka out gently, before giving her a spin. The meister, surprisingly enough, complied, twirling before the two locked back to their prime position, swaying along to the final chords of the song.

With the last notes of the tune, the scythe smiled as he took Maka's fingers to his mouth, kissing her hand politely as he stared at her, watching that cute color of pink blossom across her cheeks. When he pulled back, Maka giggled a bit, raising a brow in question.

"What was that for?"

Soul snickered. "Oh. That was one of your gifts."

She pouted a bit, looking rather upset with him. "That was a gift? That's not fair! It's only the 10th, Soul!"

The weapon only grinned before he slyly made his way over the rivers of wrapping paper once more, in order to head back to his room, pretty much ignoring her. He only turned around to glance at her again when he'd reached the doorway of his room with a smirk.

"What? You _wanted_ me to forget one of your gifts?"

Maka hissed a sigh, plopping down on the couch with an annoyed expression plastered on her lips. But, it soon faded, once she realized the fact that Soul had _willingly_ danced with her, and called it a gift.

She supposed she couldn't stay mad at him. After all, he _was_ a really good dancer, if she did say so herself.

**Mmm, it could happen, no? Besides, I think Maka would be the type to get people like, amazing amounts of gifts, and expect nothing in return. Well, I thought it was pretty good… :3**

** Review, please please please. I love reading them. **


	7. Kept Waiting

**Well, I hate to post this so early, but I can't really think of any more chappies… And, I'm also sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I just had to focus with my last week of school tests and stuff. :3 But I get two weeks off, so expect some stories! And, enjoy your latest chapter!**

** Soul Eater isn't mine. Still. Dammit.**

11:42 p.m. And Soul still wasn't home.

On Christmas Eve, no less.

Maka kneaded her lip with her teeth as she paced about the living room, her hands knotting together. She was worried, and there was _no_ doubt about that.

Now, she _did_ know that Soul would be home late, him saying something about extra practice on Christmas Eve, but that was a lie. (1) She'd even seen Stein and Marie that evening, walking together in the light snow that fell. So, the practice was a lie, and Maka felt her heart race nervously while her head told her terrible ideas of what her partner might be doing.

_What if he really did have practice tonight? And he got hurt? And I'm just _sitting_ here, worrying about him!_ She thought frantically, her fingers pinching tightly at one another in order to bring her back from that thought.

_Or maybe he really was sick of me, and just up and left? I was nagging at him earlier… God, I'm so stupid!_

Each thing she thought of only got her more and more worked up, and she soon found herself fighting back tears as she waited in misery for her partner to come home. She wasn't worried about sleeping now, like she was about three hours ago.

At first, the meister was _pissed_ her weapon wasn't home at least after dinner. He'd left while she was cooking, telling her he'd be back, and she shouldn't wait up. But, there she was, her lip bleeding from how hard she was biting it, waiting for her best friend to walk through the door, grinning at her like he always did, and tell her she should've listened to him, because he was always right.

It was 12:04 a.m. now, and Maka couldn't help the tiny cry she let out, her hands covering her face as she stood at the door. She'd practically given up on the thought of Soul coming back, and she let out another tiny cry at the mere thought.

But when she heard a click of the door, she snapped up from her hands, not bothering to wipe her tears away as she saw Soul knee the door open, and stare at her in utter confusion. He held three small bags in his hand, but he quickly set them down by the door before slamming said door with his foot, and reaching out for his meister. Maka instantly dashed into his ajar arms, clinging to his freezing jacket, letting out another small cry. Soul wrapped his arms around her, frowning as he pet her back with gloved hands.

"What's wrong? I told you—"

Maka glared at him, clutching his leather jacket angrily as she spit back at him, "You didn't tell me _anything_, Soul! You just up and left! You didn't even tell me where you were going! What kind of partner does that, huh?"

Her seething rant continued, but Soul wasn't listening. His crimson eyes were merely checking over her face, her shoulders, making sure his meister had no damage. Of course, he could handle her rage, he always did. But, those drying tears on her cheeks, made him feel rather crappy for leaving her alone for so long.

After a what could pass as a few lifetimes of patting Maka's back mindlessly, trying to get her to stop screaming and crying at him, she was finally reduced to sniffles as she pressed her face into him. And, when she spoke up in a soft voice, Soul was more than happy to hear her.

"So, wh-where were you?"

He smirked a bit, before he placed a hand on her shoulder, reaching to snatch the three bags he'd placed by the door. She stared at them, two red, one white, stuffed with tissue paper.

Gifts.

He'd done last minute shopping. For her. On Christmas Eve.

She didn't know what to say.

Soul smiled a bit more as he offered them to her quietly, before he added, "You can open 'em if you want. I kept you waiting, anyway."

Maka slowly took the bags in her own hand, her green eyes peeking in, but she slowly made her way to the tree, dropping the gifts there before trotting her way back to Soul with a soft smile. She looked at him silently for a moment, before she wrapped her arms around him again, this time, much more pleased with the weapon in her arms.

"I think _you_ make a better gift then a few ass-kissing presents any day." She mumbled, giggling a bit.

Soul couldn't help the tiny chuckle he gave as he hugged her tightly, a hand gently stroking her pigtail-free hair as he did so. Maka snuggled closer into him, making sure there was no extra air between the two, before she felt Soul gently kiss her forehead, and blushed.

"Merry Christmas, Maka."

She smiled, her heartbeat falling in-stride with Soul's as she remained in his arms, content.

"You too, Soul."

**(1)- "Practice" refers to Death Scythe training with Stein, so when Maka saw Stein and Marie, she knew that Soul was lying about having practice on Christmas Eve. That bat rasterd. xD**

** Mmm, I think this one came out nicely, I dunno about you, but it was cute in my book. Review, please? They make my day. C:**


End file.
